Looking Back junior high
by AlyssaStratic
Summary: The WWE Superstars are in junior high! Trish Stratus is the narrator and it's kind of like her diary. Also includes other superstars please R/R!
1. Default Chapter

Looking Back.  
  
**CHAPTER 1**  
  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay this is about the WWE Superstars in Junior High in the 7th grade. Trish Stratus is the narrator and the story is mainly about her, but includes other wrestlers as well. I'm trying to make the story as realistic as possible. And yes, I KNOW Jeff Hardy is gone, but I couldn't resist including him in the story!**  
  
**DISCLAIMER: I own nobody - absolutely nobody in this story. I do own the story, just I don't own anyone in it. Okay anyway on with the story.**  
  
May 16  
  
I just got home from school. I was sick yesterday because of my allergies and I have a ton of make-up work to do. I did get away with not turning in the previous day's math homework though. At lunch, I called Victoria a freak because she was talking about gross stuff. Like always, Victoria took it personally and went to her little "body guards," Stacy and Jazz, and then they lectured me about how "you shouldn't be so rude to Victoria so much she's so nice to you and you're so rude." Oh please, I'm sure everyone has been called a freak at least once and they don't take it personally. I actually had to apologize to her because she wouldn't talk to me, and besides, there's nobody else to talk to on the bus besides her. She's probably PMS-ing or something.  
  
I feel better today. I hate these allergies I always feel so miserable. Since I didn't dress down in P.E. today (thanks to a certain SOMEBODY who lost my gym clothes I lent them), I had to walk around the field. But since our school has uniform, it was a free dress day, and about half the P.E. class had to walk. Jeff Hardy threw a stick at me when I was walking. I can't believe I used to have a crush on him - he is SO immature. He's been doing a lot of that stuff lately - the day before yesterday he threw a baby carrot at me during lunch! Victoria keeps telling me he has a crush on me and so does my mom, but I'm not going to believe that because then I will get my hopes up for nothing. I guess I'll have to keep ignoring him until he stops bugging me. And he always spits huge loogies and it is so gross! Speaking of immature, Adam is immature. He is always talking like a baby. I don't know why I had a crush on him. And lately he's been starving himself.  
  
I know Jeff doesn't like me though, because he is always hanging around Dawn Marie, even though she is in 8th grade and he would never stand a chance with her. She is so nice to him, but is extremely rude to Victoria and me. He's friends with all the people I hate because they are so rude to me. Like he is Stephanie's real good friend, but Stephanie is always yelling at me for doing something wrong. She has been so moody, ever since the 7th grade started.  
  
Cheerleading tryouts were today. I wonder who made it. Stacy, Torrie, Stephanie, and Jazz are the only people I know who tried out. Torrie used to be my real good friend, and Stacy was a so-so friend, but ever since cheerleading tryouts, they've been acting like snobs. And now Torrie doesn't hang out with me, Victoria and Lita anymore. Jazz just tried out probably so Andrew in the 8th grade would pay attention to her. Everyone including him knows she likes him, but she's so ugly I don't think he'd ever get close to her. Also, she's got a rude attitude. And she is ALWAYS begging other people for food - mainly Victoria. She thinks I'M rude?? Oh yeah and I also got a good grade on my science test that I had to take today due to my absence yesterday. I got a 99%, which is good considering Mr. McMahon's science class is 3 grades ahead of our level.  
  
Our trip to Catalina for 3 days is on Tuesday, which is 4 days from now. Me, Lita, Torrie, Jazz and some other people are going. Ever since Jeff Hardy came to our school back in November, all the guys have been listening to him. He's like the leader or something. Now none of the guys go to the dances because according to Jeff, "it's uncool." And I'm guessing the same is with Catalina - none of them are going either. Whatever, it's his problem, not mine.  
  
**Let me know what you think, you guys! Please review if I should continue the story or ditch it! It was just an idea, feel free to say if the story rocks or sucks!! Thanx!!! ^_^** 


	2. Chapter 2

Looking Back.  
  
**CHAPTER 1**  
  
**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay this is about the WWE Superstars in Junior High in the 7th grade. Trish Stratus is the narrator and the story is mainly about her, but includes other wrestlers as well. I'm trying to make the story as realistic as possible. And yes, I KNOW Jeff Hardy is gone, but I couldn't resist including him in the story!**  
  
**DISCLAIMER: I own nobody - absolutely nobody in this story. I do own the story, just I don't own anyone in it. Okay anyway on with the story.**  
  
May 17  
  
The weekend has finally arrived! I just got off the phone with Victoria a while ago. She and I are going to the movies tomorrow. We were talking on the phone for a while. She kept saying how Jeff probably does like me and that's his way of showing his affection for me. I've never heard anything phonier in my life! Well. I mean, I probably have, but - you know what I mean.  
  
I didn't really get to do anything today. I surfed on the Internet for a while. I found this really cool website called www.FanFiction.net I just love to go there! It is real fun. I found out about it a while ago. I told Victoria and Lita about it. I may even post some stories, but I doubt I could find the time.  
  
I found out who made the cheer squad. Stacy, Torrie, and Jazz all made it. I don't know about Stephanie though, she gets to try out on Monday. She's been sick almost all this week. Or playing hooky, whatever. Stephanie is trying out for captain since she's been on the cheer squad since 6th grade. I did go to tryouts for one day, but I decided I didn't like it. Everyone I know that has become or is a cheerleader are snobs. Even the real nice people like Torrie have become so snobby. I still talk to Torrie now and then, but she's just not really my friend anymore.  
  
We have to do track in P.E. on Monday. That is the sport of the month, and last sport was basketball. The only sport I have been good at so far is volleyball and pop dance. Those are fun. But anything I'm not good at I hate. I really hate track, and now we have to do "Olympics" where there are about 5 teams that compete against each other. I hope I get chosen to do the long jump or something, because I hate to run. I'm bad at it and since I have a slight case of asthma, it slows me down and I don't have that much endurance. In other words, I run out of breath very quickly.  
  
I still have to pack for Catalina. Only about 20 people are going though, so I don't think I'll go next year. We're only staying for 3 days. 3 days that I don't have to worry about Jeff or any of his friends - Adam Copeland, Kurt Angle, and Jamie Noble. They don't really like Jamie anymore. He's so rude to everyone and since he is so short, he uses his cuteness to suck up to the teachers like the history teacher. And plus, he thinks it's "cool" to fail and "uncool" to be smart. Just to let you know, the lowest grade on his progress report was a 43%. That's like, impossible! 


End file.
